The present invention generally relates to photo booths into which one or more people may enter and then take photos of themselves. More particularly, the invention relates to such photo booths which may be readily transported between locations.
Traditional photo booths were designed for use in amusement parks and shopping malls so there was no need for portability. Recently, photo booths have become very popular at weddings, Bar and Bat Mitzvah's, corporate events, holiday parties, social gatherings, and countless other events. This popularity has created a need for photo booth portability. Additionally, photo booth designs have evolved to include sensitive photo equipment and expensive computer hardware.
As can be seen there is a need for ease of portability of a photo booth while retaining rigidness of construction of the booth to prevent damage to equipment.